


Black - A Harry Potter Story

by AutumnleafAuthor



Category: Harry Potter (Books+Movies)
Genre: Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnleafAuthor/pseuds/AutumnleafAuthor
Summary: Raven had no idea what a little snooping around in Ollivanders would do, even if it just started with finding the wand of Harry Potters godfather Sirius Black. But making connections like she did was something only a long lost secret could make happen...(Sirius Black x Raven Alvey)All already known characters belong to J.K.Rowling, Character Designs and Pictures to Warner Bros Studios





	1. Chapter One - Raven

Raven has always been a special girl. She has known since the age of five, when she made the dead flower in her room in the orphanage she grew up in live again. She didn't dare to tell the supervisors, since they had already beaten her just for learning how to write on her own. At the age of four.

Raven never knew her parents, for nobody told her anything. But she always was afraid to ask, since the supervisors at the orphanage had never spoken a friendly word to 'their' children, for as long as Raven could remember, which is about ten years of her thirteen year old ife.

Thirteen is always a difficult age, as we all know. The time when your emotions can go completely crazy, and make you change. Raven, for example, discovered a sudden liking for the colour black around tht age, and started like to hide her emotions deep inside, since she has experienced that they only cause trouble with that wierd gift of hers.

But also she begins to wonder about her parents again, which she had given up on long ago.

But then, where Raven starts to bear emotions and thoughts way bigger and stronger than she has known, it has become way more difficult for her to keep them ocked up deep inside.

~*~

"I want to know about my parents."

It was a simple request that Raven formulated, which shouldn't have angered anyone. But the answer did not fit it.

"You, my child,", Ms. Umney started, still with a friendly smile on her face, "will be on kitchen duty. You shall not bother us with unneccesary things like that again!" By the time Ms. Umney hat finished, her face was so red of anger, Raven feared she might explode.

Trying to keep her fury in, Raven answered, as she has gotten used to: "Of course, Miss Umney."

~*~

As time passed, the spark of fury and longing curiousness had created a fire inside Raven that could barely be held under control. She knew she wasn't allowed to ask, but her parents were her only hope of finding out more about her gift. She didn't expect love from them, for they had dropped her off at this horrible place, but she wanted answers.

At the day one month after her thirteenth birthday, which was the day she first sked about her parentage, Raven couldn't bare the pressure anymore.

A thirteen year old girl with shoulder-long, rather thin jet-black hair, of the size of about 5.7 feet stomped into a meeting of the supervisors to talk to the headmistress.

"I demand to get information about my parents!!"

A statement way unfrendlier than the first one, with a greater impact.

"Information that we cannot provide!!!" If Raven had yelled before, a new word needs to be found to express the way Mrs. Abrams voiced that sentence. But that is only something to stoke the fire inside Raven more.

With a sudden calmness seeming extremly like the peace before the storm, the girl named Raven countered.

"I know you're lying, now TELL ME!!!!!!"

With those words an unseen force errupted throughout the room, throwing everyone and everything away from the blackhaired.

She just stood there, one the on hand in shock, on the other in astonishment of what she just had done. But before she could react further, the broken, but still cold voice of Mrs. Abrams yelled:  
"Out. Now! Leave this house, freak, and don't you dare coming back!"

~*~

So Raven packed her things, tears steaming down her face in shock and fear, of what she had done and what lied head on the streets she had to go now. While Raven heard the sirens of the police, firefighters and ambulances approaching, she walked away from the only building she had ever known as home.

~*~

After the endangered and hurt people had been rescued out of the Abrams Orphanage London, a grey cat made its way through the ruins. As soon as it was obviously out of sight for the muggles, it changed its appearance to an old woman in strange looking green robes, examining the debris.

"Well well, this does quite appear like a young wizard out of control... but obviously they won't be here anymore. But at least we now know another one is somewhere in London..."

The old lady sighed and took one last look around, before disappearing in a vortex of the colours she was wearing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N~ Well, first chap published on AO3... whatcha think? Good or bad? I'd really like your feedback ^^  
I'll already apologize for I won't be able to update too often... but I hope you'll forgive me for that...  
Anyways, have a nice day, night or whatever ~Autumn


	2. Lost and Found

09.03 pm  
Surbiton station was nearly empty. Only few people were in the trains passing, and even lesser got on or off.

So it was no wonder that a young girl, probably in the beginning of her teen years, who was sitting on a bench hugging her knees, only a small bag beside her, stayed mainly unnoticed.

Raven had run. She just wanted to forget what she did, and even that she could do it. In great hurry she packed her few belongings into a bag the orphanage used for grocery shopping, taking extra care of the plants she once already saved with her gift. They had never gone sick again.

Raven called an ambulace and firefighters, unable to judge the damage she had done to the house and the supervisors who were in the room. Then she quickly went out the back door and back on the street about 10 yards away from the building.

Then she just walked. Raven headed down the street and didn't turn back.

Now, a curtain of black hair covered up the stains of tears on the face of the thirteen year old, as she sat on her bench hugging her knees, the small bag beside her. One little flower was slowly moving its head out, as if it wanted to comfort the young girl by telling (or more showing) her, 'Hey, we're still there for you, like you've been there for us.'

Raven looked down on the flower almost lovingly. She could only guess what the little blossoms message for her was, but it seemed to reach its aim: Raven had always found comfort in watching her growings.

As the teenager got lost in memories of growing herbs and healed hedgehogs, she didn't notice a small boy, who couldn't have been older than six years, walk up to her bench. That was, until his young and innocent voice spoke up:

"Hey Miss, are you lost?"

As Raven glanced through her hair, she looked right into bright green curious eyes. The boy standing before her had hair as black as hers, but at least twice as messy, and while he had no fear of the strange girl on the bench, a man with equally black hair (his father?) made his way towards the talking children.

With great hesitation Raven stuttered a "I'm not, I'm fine, thanks", but the boy apparently didn't believe her. He sat beside her and openly said:

"I know thats not true. But you don't have to be lost." A smile made its way upon his face as he whispered, "I'm sure my daddy and mummy will take care of you. They're very nice to everyone!"

Whith that the boy held out his hand for Raven to shake.

"I'm Albus. And you?"

For a second Raven wondered about the wierd name, but then slowly took Albus' hand.

"I'm Raven."

"Nice to meet you Raven!" The smile on Albus' face was almost dazzling with happiness which instinctly made her smile back. That was, until the black haired man reached the two.

"Albus, what are you doing? You can't just run off talking to strangers.", he scolded the kid.

"But Daddy, she's lost and doesn't have a home! We can't just let her sit here! She's also very nice, I already checked, and her name's Raven!", Albus started babbling very excited. "Daddy, we have to be nice to her! She's very lost, and you and Mommy are always nice to everyone, so why can't we be nice to her?"

Raven was surprised at the boy, to say the least. He'd just met her, and yet he was doing more for her at the moment than every person she'd met had done for her troughout her entire life. So she could just basically sit on her bench, dumbfounded, the smile frozen on her face, which was probably the wisest to do right there anyways.

After having listened to his son's endless talk, the man finally turned to the girl.

"So, are you really lost?", he asked with a more friendly face than before.

"You could say so...", she shyly replied.

"So, what do you say, you stay at our house for a little while?"

Raven could only nod. He didn't know anything about her, yet he invited her to stay with them.

"Well, that's that then. I'm sure my wife Ginny will be okay with it to. My name is Harry Potter, by the way. And you've already met Albus." Harry grinned.

While he contiued talking about whom she was going to meet, the group of them walked up to the train that had just arrived. And as Raven got on together with the three Potters, she felt like being part of a family already.


	3. Potterhome

After a five-minute-walk from the tube station they arrived at, the group of four (Harry, Ginny, Albus and Raven), reached an apparently rather broken-down house. They stopped in front of the fence.

"Now, Raven,", Harry said, "please try your best not to freak out, this will be unlike anything you've ever seen."

The girl just nodded, as he opened the gate to the lawn and stepped through. Immediately, he looked as if he was standing behind a veil. Albus followed his father shortly after, and then Ginny motioned for Raven to go. She was unsure, but did believe that it might just be the most likely way for her to survive anyways.  
She followed the two males.

And almost stumbled right back on the street.

Before her was a white house, maybe 30 or 40 years old, not to big, not to small, the facade shining in the light of the street lantern.

"W-w-what the hell. What is this place?"  
Raven was openly confused as she touched the house's wall to see whether it was real.

"This is our home!", Albus exclaimed and took her hand, dragging her towards the door, which the family father opened.

"I know this might come as a shock to you,", Ginny, walking behind her, started, "but we are wizards. There are people who are capable of magic, and we are one of these families."

"I-i... cool." Raven really had no idea what to say, since those kind of wierd talents weren't entirely unfamiliar to her, but she was still unsure if she should tell the Potters.

While she slowly put her bag on the floor in the hallway, Harry called someone named James downstairs, apparently his other son. His hair was a lot lighter than his fathers' and brother's, and he was one or two years older than Albus.

"Dad, what do you want? I'm reading", he said in a tired voice.

"James, we have a guest, so take a minute and say hello, please."

"Hi." was the simple answer given.  
While Raven simply smiled shily and nodded, Ginny spoke up.

"Now why are you not in bed yet?"

"Albus isn't either!"

"Well, you know exactly why we were out so late. Now get ready."

Since it was rather clear these were the mother's last words on that matter, James stomped upstairs.

"Sorry about that", Harry spoke up, "He was, well..."

But Raven quickly interrupted, for she, too, had displayed this behaviour for some time.

"It's fine, really, Mr. Potter. I think we're all rather tired..."

"Yes that's true. How about we get you a little late night snack while Harry can set up our couch for you?" Ginny agreed while sending a meaningful look to her husband, who immediately set off.  
And after she had finished a ham samdwich, the couch was ready for usage, and in next to no time, Raven sunk off to sleep.

***time skip brought to you by me now craving a sandwich. ***

Raven jolted up in her (makeshift) bed, awoken by the sharp whistle of a teakettle. For a moment she was utterly confused, having lost all orientation. It took her a few seconds to figure out that this was not her bed, and another few to remember what had happened. She slowly got up and proceeded to walk towards the promising smell of toast and bacon and of course found her way to the kitchen, where she was greeted by the whole Potter family.

Albus immediately noticed the black-haired girl, ran up to her and hugged her.

"OHMYGODYOUGOTYOURLETTERYOUGOTYOURLETTER!!!!" he started yelling over and over, while Raven was puzzeld, since she didn't understand a word of it.

Noticing this, Harry calmly pried his son off of her, while Ginny and James sat there laughing.

"Congratulations, Raven!", the family father said. "You got your Hogwarts Acceptance letter! But why didn't you just tell us you are a witch?" He continued.

"I'm a what?"


	4. New Hopes And Horizons

...but why didn't you tell us you're a witch?" Harry continued.

"I'm a what?"

~*~

To be honest, Raven should have known. It is rather obvious that no human being brings dead plants back to life. But who was she kidding, although it had crossed her mind, she had locked that silly thought in the back of her head. If the idea just once slipped over her lips in front of her supervisors, she would have gotten the beating of her lifetime.

Now those thoughts made their way back to her mind, and she considered it possible that the Potters might actually be right.

But still. It wasn't exactly plausible.

Raven must have stood in the Potters kitchen for some time now, completely flabbergasted. Since Harry's blunt phrasing, she still hadn't gotten the foggiest of what was going on here, and apparently, that was now starting to show on her face.

"You have heard of Hogwarts, right?", asked James cautiously.

Raven slowly shook her head.

"But... you do know you're a witch, right?", Ginny questioned curiously.

The young girl was at a completely loss of words.  
"I...well, I-no, well, s-sorta, I-i-i mean..." she began, trying to find the courage and, more importantly, the right words, as suddenly, someones arms sneaked around her waist.

"It's alright", claimed Albus.  
"You can just tell us while we eat!"

~*~

And indeed, with a pancake in her stomach, Raven's story flowed. Of course she left out some gruesome details, like the horrible beatings, but she found the Potters to be good listeners, and there was something about Harry that made it seem like he knew exactly what she meant when she tolde them about how the orphanage suppressed her personality, how they never told her about her parents, and how she finally snapped.

"And those flowers in my bag: They answer to me ever since I've taken care of them! It's like they developed their own life!"

Raven reached for the grocery bag she took, and took out a small maple seedling. Then she sat it on the table in between Albus and James, and the little branch looked back and forth, and finally nugded the older boy's hand. Everyone chuckled, as Raven pulled the plant pot closer to her plate.

"This one's my favourite", she explained. "I picked up the seed and grew it myself. I call him Milan!"

And everyone chuckled, and as they continued their breakfast, telling stories of their lives and the wizarding world, Raven felt a hunch of safety for the first time since she can remember.

~*~

"I'm sure you've never heard of Diagon Alley, did you?", Ginny asked as she stood at the basin beside Raven.

The blackhaired shook her head, since she was preoccupied with the toothbrush in her mouth. Actually, she had no idea of the wizarding world at all, how big it was it's integration into the normal world... it all was new to her.

"Well", Ginny continued, "It is a sort of mall, but for wizards. It's right in the cemtre of London, together with a bundle of alleys that muggles can't get to. They don't even know it exists!" She laughed.  
"It's a must for all Hogwarts students to go there for their school supply shopping. We'll go there tomorrow, after you've had a relaxing day off, so you can have a look at what's coming."

Raven, too, had to laugh, and standing in front of a foreign bathroom mirror, she could have sworn she never felt quite so happy in her entire life.

"I also think we should stay there for a day or two, in the Leaky Cauldron, it's a rather famous inn there. And I also think ther's a quidditch match on somewhere, I'll ask Harry, you'll be dazzled!", Ginny ranted on while Raven followed her downstairs. "But you'll haven't ave heard of that either. It's sort of like muggle football, but on broomsticks and way cooler. Harry!!" the readhead suddenly yelled as she spotted her husband.

"What is it?"

"You and Ron talked about that match on Thursday next week you still wanted to go to, d'you think we could all come along? I'm sure it'll be great for Raven to watch!"

Harry chuckled. "I see you've basically already adopted her, dear. I'll see what I can do."

But Raven quickly interrupted. "Aren't the holidays over on monday? What use will it be do go to any match in the middle of the week?"

Again, Harry let out a small laugh. "Well lucky you, those are the muggle holidays only. Hogw-"

"Sorry, but what are Muggles?" Raven saw she still had a lot to discover.

"Muggles are non-magic people", Ginny answered, "who don't know that the wizarding world even exists."

"Sooo- normal people?" Raven added.

"Sure" Harry said grinning. "Anyways. The school year at Hogwarts always starts on the first of September, so we have a little more time to get you used to all this - and go to a quidditch match as well! Has Ginny told you anything about it?"

And as Raven shook her head, Harry began elaborately explaining the dangerous and exciting wizard game, and Raven's mind began to wander, to all the magic alleys and sports and schools she was yet to experience, and a smile crept upon her face as she impatently awaited the next day.

~*~

God do I hope I stay as motivated as I am right now.  
What do you guys think? Already excited to see Raven in London? Well. I'll write it anyways. And with that, we'll get to the point of this whole fanfiction very soon ;)

~Autumn


	5. A New Old Story

This time, when Raven woke up, she remembered almost immediately where she was - and she was incredibly excited. The prospect of going to the place she ought to belong after years of homesickness for a place she didn't know energized the girl beyond her wildest dreams.

The slender female made her way across the Potter's hallway towards the kitchen, almost whistling in glee, as she took a look out a window to the lawn and saw a white, almost transparent rabbit hopping across the grass.

She probably should've paid more attention to it. But then again, it was just a rabbit, and when you've made flowers grow, you aren't quite so easily surprised by things anymore.

So Raven continued onwards to the Kitchen, where the smell of tea, toast and bacon awaited her.

~*~

Raven finished her breakfast in record time, to the amusement of all the Potters. James, too, seemed to be in a better mood today, and the cheery chatter filling the small kitchen was full of tales about Diagon Alley.

"We've got to visit Weasley's Wheezing Wizards! Not only do our uncle's George and Ron work there, but it is also the bloody BEST jokeshop out there!!"

"You should check out Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, knocks anyone out ther socks first time!"

"And we should definetely visit Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlour, I swear you've never had anything better!"

This and other tales and suggestions were thrown in by all the Potters, especially the children, while Raven was beyond amazed and asked as many questions as her mind could muster. But as the merry bunch quickly did the dishes, the sharp ring of the doorbell ripped through the morning peace.

Everyone fell silent.

"I'll go see who it is." Harry finally said, and went ahead. The others laid the dishes down, dried their gands ant went after him.

As Raven had passed the doorframe and turned to the front entrance, she immediately jumped back (and knocked into James in turn). On the Potter threshold stood two police officers, as well as one female official in a grey pantsuit, which Raven recognized as adoption workers. She didn't dare move an inch while she heard Harry politely speaking up.

"What can I do for you, officers?"

The policemen exchanged a look. The bulkier one started:  
"We have been made aware you took a girl by the name of Raven, jet black hair, green of eyecolour, about 5.7 feet in height, from Surbiton subway station about two days ago. Can you verify that?"

For a moment there was silence. And Raven felt tears well up in her eyes. For two days she had a good life. This couldn't already be over, could it? But then she thought of how happy the Potters were. She couldn't have them be torn apart, even if it meant she had to go; and she would keep those memories for ever. She summoned all the courage she had and took a step forward.

"Yes. That is true."

Everyone looked at her, with a mixture of surprise and shock. Then the social worker approached her.

"Goid girl, why did you run away? You could've just told us!", she exclaimed.

Raven tried to keep a straight face. What did they mean? Were they wizards too?  
"What do you mean?", she asked.

"Well, your supervisors drug code violation! The explosion was caused by cigarette sparks and a small gas leak, as our investigation showed", explained the tall, dark-skinned cop. "You can verify that as well?"

The girl saw her chance. From what she understood, magic should be kept a secret from normal people, or muggles. So why deny this plausible story?

"Yes, that's true as well. They smoke and drank. That also made them moody, while I'm talking. They didn't treat us well...."

While Ravens statement trailed out, the bulky officer wrote all this down while the others just nodded.

"How long have you lived in said orphanage?", the social worker asked with a concerned face.

"Ever since I can remember."

The woman gasped.

"What'll happen now?" Raven asked. There was still hope, as it seemed; noone had been arrested yet.

"We'll arrest 'em, of course!" The black officer answered. "Multiple cases of child mistreatment is a serious accusation, which has already been confirmed by multiple witnesses. They'll go to prison, no dout." He gave a slight smile.

"And....what about me?", Raven questioned hesitantly.

"Well... seeing as this house looks better on the inside than outside," (apparently the officials couldn't see through the disguising charm) " I don't doubt the Potter family may be willing to pose as a foster family, if I'm not mistaken?", she addressed Harry and Ginny, who were standing beside each other now and enthusiastically nodded.

"We'd be delighted", Ginny squeaked and laid a hand on Raven's shoulder.

The police officers smiled at each other.  
"I think we're not needed here anymore", stated the bulky one, and he motioned for his colleague to leave, as he walked towards their duty vehicle. While the other was sure to follow, the adoption worker shook Harry's hand.

"I'll set up the papers, then, they'll be ready in a few days. If you could just give me your national insurance number for access..."

And while the official questions were being dealt with, Raven fell back against the wall. All the pressure of those last minutes fell off her, a wave of relief flooded her body. A grin stole it's way on the blackhaired's face, and as the adoption woman left, Raven pushed herself off the wall and fell into Ginny's arms. And Ginny pulled in Harry, and the boys walked up and joined as well. And for a minute they all just stood there, and relaxed into each others arms, until finally Harry broke apart and said:

"We should get a move on if we'd still like some decent amount of time for our shopping."

~*~

And indeed, only an hour of 'does anyone have clean underwear?', 'where is my money?' and 'but I wanna sit in the front seat!' later, two adults and three children stood before a wall in the back room of an inn called the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry took out his wand and tapped a specific bunch of stones in a specific order, which then moved towards the corners, the other stones quickly following past, until they formed a clean passage to the place behind it and gave anyone behind it a perfect view of Raven's positively stunned face, as she was looking at the wall and anything laying further beyond.

And before anyone could stop her, she started off into Diagon Alley, squealing with delight.


End file.
